Save the Last Dance
by bluegirl-783
Summary: It's another Independence Day Ball, and Clarisse is busy....but she doesn't forget to promise her last dance to Joseph....


_Author's Note: this is just a one off story…but, never fear, my next story will be another long one! I just love Michael Buble's version of 'Save the Last Dance' and I thought it would be a cute story!_

_Song Lyrics are 'Save the Last Dance' by Michael Buble_

"_You can dance-every dance with guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile- every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me."_

It was a beautiful mid June morning, and the flowers were blossoming in the garden, their fragrance wafting in through the open windows of Her Majesty's study. Clarisse, breathing in the scent of her beloved roses, wished that she was outside enjoying the morning, but she couldn't, she thought with a sigh as she turned her face away from the window and back to Charlotte, who was sitting opposite her, notebook and pen in hand.

They were going through the last minute details for the Independence Day Ball, which was going to be held that evening. It was a major celebration- it had been 300 years since Genovia had gained her independence from France, and the citizens of what had been described as a 'small but proud nation' were rightly proud of their independence. The ball was held at the palace, and everyone who attended (most of the population of Genovia) thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Clarisse loved them too, but they were quite a challenge to plan and prepare….hopefully Mia would be able to join in but, at the moment, she was much too busy, and Clarisse was happy to help.

"How much more is there left to do?" she turned her attention back to Charlotte, hopeful that most of the details had already been arranged through Charlotte and the Prime Minister's office. The pretty personal assistant glanced at her notebook for a moment, a quizzical look on her brow, which quickly relaxed.

"Only a few minor details that I can discuss with the kitchen," Charlotte said, standing up and closing her notebook with a smile.

"Finally," Clarisse said with a sigh, following suit and stretching. "Two months of solid planning and it's finally here, with only a few hours to spare!"

"You've worked very hard over the past few months," Charlotte said, a little shyly, as Clarisse walked over to the window and breathed in the scent of her flowers. S

he turned back with a warm smile to her loyal assistant.

"Charlotte, I'm not the only one who has been working hard over the past few months…you have been too, and I'm very grateful for your help…especially with everything else you've got to do!"

"It's a privilege to be working with you, Your Majesty. It always has been," Charlotte blushed, and Clarisse again smiled at Charlotte.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Clarisse? Your Majesty sounds so stiff and formal between friends," she teased gently, and Charlotte had to laugh.

"I'm sorry…Clarisse….So," she glanced at her watch, mindful of the next meeting she had to attend. "I'll see you tonight sometime?"  
"Of course…"

She turned back to the window, but was distracted when she heard Charlotte collide with someone in the doorway. She turned to see Joseph stepping aside to let Charlotte out, and then walk into the room.

"Finished your work for today?" he asked casually as she took another deep breath from the window, and walked over to the couch.

"Yes…Charlotte only has a few more details to arrange for tonight…thank goodness it will be all over and done with tonight!" she sighed heavily, sitting down on the couch, shortly after joined by Joseph, who took her hand in his.

"Just think…this time next year, Mia will have found her feet as Queen, and you won't have to do this anymore!"

"Thank goodness…although," Clarisse continued thoughtfully, looking out the window for a moment. "It will feel a little strange to not be in the loop with every little problem…"

She may have complained about all the hours she had spent planning with Charlotte, and then the actual ball itself, but she had to admit, she did enjoy it….

"I wouldn't worry about that…I don't think Mia will let you feel like that," Joe said teasingly, squeezing her hand reassuringly, and she turned to him with a smile.

"You're right, Joseph…you know, I think I would like to go for a walk outside…would you like to come with me?"

"I think you might already know the answer to that," Joe said with a teasing smile as he kissed her hand before helping her up from the couch.

* * *

The air was warm, and the sun was shining down as they slowly walked down the palace stairs and stepped onto the well cared for and manicured lush green lawns.

'This is such a beautiful place," Clarisse said, breathing in deeply and looking around her with obvious pleasure. "This is one of my favourite places in the whole wide world."

Joe looked at her with a grin- she sounded almost like a child when she said that, but he knew how much Clarisse's garden meant to her. Not only did she derive a lot of pleasure from the flowers and the scents themselves, but she also enjoyed the hard work that it entailed, even though she was very rarely seen weeding herself…but he had seen her on several occasions weeding!

"I know," Joe laughed as they walked down towards Clarisse's hidden pagoda. "I always thought that you did such a good job keeping this place so well cared for." Clarisse laughed.

"I may have overseen what was going on, but the gardeners are the people who deserve the credit for all of this," she waved a hand around them, and Joe chuckled.

"You're being very modest…the gardeners wouldn't have known what to do unless a certain garden aficionado hadn't been on their case," he teased, putting an arm around her waist, forgetting the promise they had made, and was relieved that she didn't shrug him off. In fact, she snuggled in closer…so close that they were touching.

"Are you being impertinent, Joseph Bonnell?" Clarisse asked sternly, turning to look at him, but there was flirtatious glint in her eye as they sat down on the small bench in the pagoda, legs touching, and looked around at the garden.

"Yes…but you like it, don't you?" he murmured huskily as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek. She didn't answer him, but he could tell by the smile on her lips that she did.

"So, are you looking forward to tonight?" he asked, a little shyly as his hand crept over to hold hers again, and she squeezed it reassuringly.

"I suppose so," Clarisse sighed softly. "It's just that they're so long and boring at times…all that dancing….you know how it is."

"Indeed I do…I can still remember waiting until after midnight for you to be ready to leave…do you realise how sore my feet were after nights like that?" he pretended to sound angry, but she only laughed.

"It wasn't my fault!" she protested. "Most of parliament wanted to dance with me at least twice…and then there were all the guests who wanted to dance….I really didn't get a chance to sit down at all!"

"I remember one ball when it was late and you were ready to leave…." Clarisse looked at him, startled for a moment, before she began to laugh.

"Oh yes….I had had enough that night!"

_It was nearing the end of another successful and happy Genovian Independence Day ball, and everyone was, as according to tradition, waiting for the King and Queen to make their exit so they could leave. Clarisse too was waiting for Rupert to appear at her side to escort her out of the ballroom…she was absolutely exhausted…But, unfortunately for both guests and Queen, the King had no intention of leaving yet…he was dancing with yet another young and pretty blonde who was basking in his attention, making his wife feel like a fool._

"_Thank you for the dance," Clarisse said automatically after the dance ended, and the parliamentarian bowed to her once more before disappearing into the crowd. She turned her eyes towards Rupert, hoping to catch his eye, but he was still deep in conversation with the blonde, and they continued to dance as the next song started. Exasperated and more than a little hurt, Clarisse walked quickly off the dance floor, not wishing to watch the scene playing out in front of her, and went to find Charlotte._

"_What time is it, Charlotte?" she asked wearily when she met the young woman in front of the drinks table. Charlotte, looking pretty in a pale green dress, quickly glanced at her watch._

"_It's 12:30 Your Majesty," Charlotte said respectfully, more concerned at the look in the Queen's eyes. It had been obvious all evening that the King was flirting with every young woman under 35 in the room, oblivious to his wife's feelings…but Charlotte secretly thought that, under the circumstances Clarisse was handling the situation with dignity and class…she had far more class than her husband, the rule of Genovia!_

"_Would it matter if I happened to sneak out of here quietly?" Clarisse asked quietly, sipping the glass of water Charlotte had handed her, and averting her gaze from the spectacle out on the dance floors. There were other couples out on the floor, but most of the guests were in groups, talking and watching the dancers…particularly the King and his partner. _

_Charlotte looked startled for a moment, and then gathered her composure, thinking quickly._

"_I would have to find…" she began before she was interrupted._

"_Would you like to leave now, Your Majesty?" came a familiar, deep and kind voice from behind Clarisse, and she turned to see Joseph standing there, looking debonair in a tuxedo. Well aware that some people would be watching them talking, she kept her calm mask on, although she wanted to smile and hug him…dear Joseph…he obviously knew that she needed to go._

"_Yes I would," she said quietly as the three of them made their way to the back of the crowd, arriving at the closest doorway. "I know that it's usually customary for the King and Queen to leave together, but I'm beginning to get a terrible headache…" She knew that the other two saw through it immediately, but they didn't say anything._

"_It's already been arranged" Joseph said calmly, stepping aside to let her pass by, inhaling some of her mesmerizing perfume. "I've already let the security guys know, so all you need to do is leave."_

"_So simple," Clarisse said with a sad smile, throwing a brief glance back at the circle of people crowding around Rupert and his young lady. "Thank you," she said gratefully as she turned to Charlotte. _

_"I'll see you tomorrow, Charlotte," she said softly, realising that no one was paying attention to them anyway._

"_Good night, Your Majesty," Charlotte replied before Clarisse turned and walked discreetly out of the ballroom into the darkened hallways of the palace, Joseph three steps behind her._

_They walked silently down the darkened hallways but, instead of climbing the stairs that led to her suite, Clarisse made a detour out onto one of the balconies overlooking the rose filled garden. She walked over to the railings and stared out into the star filled sky, oblivious to everything except what she had seen inside only a few moments before. How could Rupert have done this to her…again? She was used to his indiscretions, but to so openly flirt in front of her…and the gossiping royal court, as well as parliament…he was making them both look like fools, and she didn't appreciate it! She was so used to being ignored at parties…only one dance, right at the beginning, and then she spent the rest of the night with the insufferable parliamentarians…she used to like dancing…but now…_

"_Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Joseph asked solicitously, moving closer and closer towards her until he was standing right beside her. He glanced over at her as Clarisse, still staring at the sky, sighed and looked at him, tears sparkling in her eyes._

"_You know what he was doing tonight, don't you? He was making me look like a fool."_

_  
"If I may say so, he was the one that looked like a fool, Your Majesty, not you."_

"_I feel like such a fool," she said softly, a stray tear creeping down her cheek. Joe gently turned her to face him, and softly wiped the tear away before putting his hand on top of her gloved one._

"_Don't worry…you're the one with class…and there are those who know the truth." _

_She smiled wearily at him, her eyes still full of pain, but Joseph was relieved to see a spark of mischief there as well. That was the thing about Rupert he really didn't like- he failed to appreciate everything about Clarisse…although she looked and acted like the proper lady that she was, there was still so much more underneath the surface…if only he had cared to look…_

"_Thank you, Joseph…you are such a wonderful friend…by the way, didn't I ask you to call me Clarisse?"_

"_I'm sorry…it's a pleasure to listen to you…Clarisse…"_

_He counted a few beats before he cleared his throat and plucked up his courage to ask her a question._

"_I know it's very late, and I'm sure you're very tired…but would you like to dance with me" _

_He was surprised to realise that he was nervous when he asked that question, even more so that he was looking at her shoes rather up at her face…There was a long silence and he was even more worried that he had crossed the line…but then, a gentle touch on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up to see Clarisse smiling at him._

"_It would be a pleasure, Joseph….but we don't have any music!"_

_  
"I don't think we need music," Joe said calmly as she quietly moved into his arms, and she laughed at him._

"_Yes…sometimes it's much better not to have any music…"_

_She sobered up as she realised that she was in Joseph's arms, the one place she had always dreamed of being but never actually imagined happening. She was also aware of the fact that there was no awkwardness in their dancing movements…they were in perfect harmony…_

_Joseph, on the other hand, could hardly dare to believe it- he was finally dancing with the woman of his dreams…she was so light on her feet…she was dancing with him…!_

They both smiled at the memory of that night- although it had been dreadful in some respects, their private dance was a memory that they would cherish forever.

"I have to tell you something," Joseph began a little bashfully after a pause. "I was jealous on those nights…I wanted to go over and tell them to leave you alone…I could tell when you were getting tired…you seemed to be on automatic pilot."

Clarisse turned and looked at him with wide eyes, before she looked away, blushing.

"I …I felt uncomfortable with them…even though Rupert was still alive…I felt as if I was being unfaithful to you…even when I convinced myself that there was nothing between us…"

She looked away, but he gently pulled her face back towards him.

"How could you ever think there was nothing between us? From almost the first moment I met you, I fell in love with you…I was the one who thought that you could never care for me in that way...you were a glamorous Queen, and I…well, it is sweet that you felt like that," he finished softly, putting a hand on her cheek, as her eyes sparkled happily at him.

"It was the truth….and you soon realised that my image isn't the same as my actual life," she looked sad for a moment, but then smiled again, enjoying the gentle pressure of his hand on her cheek…it was one of their more romantic gestures…Even in public, no one would ever realise that it was their private way of showing their feelings.

Joe gazed adoringly at her for a moment before gently pressing his lips on hers for a long kiss…both of them enjoying the private moment between them…no one, no matter how hard they tried, could ever take these moments away from them!

They only broke apart when they heard someone approaching them from the palace.

"I'd better go," Joe said hastily into her ear as he stood up. "But, don't forget…" he bent down close to her ear. "Save the last dance for me," he whispered into her hair before he disappeared, leaving a startled but happy Clarisse behind him.

* * *

"_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun_

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone._

_But don't forget who's taking you home, _

_And in whose arm you're going to be,_

_So darling, save the last dance for me."_

Clarisse, thoroughly refreshed from her walk with Joseph, was rummaging through papers on her usually tidy and empty desk, when there was a short knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called, knowing that it would be Mia and her entourage, arriving in Clarisse's suite to get ready for the ball. The door opened and in bounced the tall, pretty brunette who had Phillipe's smile and ears, and whom Clarisse couldn't imagine not having in her life.

"How did the last minute planning meeting go?" Mia asked as she collapsed on her favourite couch, stretching her legs out in front of her. Clarisse chuckled as she ignored the obvious task that needed to be done (tidy her desk), and moved away from her desk to sit in her favourite chair, near Mia.

"Fine…everything is all set…but you really should have been there, Mia….after all, you're going to be doing this next year…."

"Oh no…lucky me," Mia rolled her eyes and pretended to moan, but had a broad grin on her face, as Clarisse continued, ignoring the interruption.

"Although, I'll admit, I won't mind helping out…sometimes," she added hastily as she saw the mischievous look in Mia's eyes.

"I know you'll have other distractions," Mia added with a cheeky grin, before sobering up. "But you do understand why I wasn't there today?" she looked significantly at Clarisse, who instantly understood.

"Of course, darling, and there wasn't that much to do anyway…" Clarisse looked away for a moment, a little sad that another chapter of her life was almost finished, but she knew that she shouldn't be sad….Mia would do a wonderful job, and Clarisse now had her own life….

She glanced at her watch and gave a start- it was almost 5:00, and their first guests were due to arrive at 7:00! She didn't understand how she could have lost track of time…but, she thought with a dreamy smile as she remembered the walk she had shared with Joseph…it was understandable…She stood up with a sigh.

"Have you already had a shower?" she asked, and Mia nodded, grinning.

"Yes…I thought I'd better get in before you use up all the hot water…."

She giggled as Clarisse looked around for something to throw at her, but was unsuccessful.

"You're still a very cheeky girl sometimes!" Clarisse scolded, but the smile on her face belied the mini telling off. "Are your maids bringing your dress here?"

"They should be on their way now…I'll start getting ready while you shower…who's doing makeup and hair?" Clarisse stopped in her tracks, trying to remember…

"Paolo…and make sure he and his two assistants stay in here…and sign agreements," she added as she disappeared into her bedroom.

Half an hour later, she emerged in her bathrobe to find Mia and Paolo chatting away happily, with Helen and Lily joining in the conversation from the corner. Paolo's face literally lit up when he saw Clarisse.

"Majesty!" he almost bounded over to her, taking both her hands in his and kissing them.

"It's going to be a wonderful night, eh? Two beautiful women for Paolo to do…lucky Paolo!" he almost cried with joy as he tried to kiss Clarisse's hands again, but she diplomatically pulled away.

"Grandma! You're just in time…I'm finished!" Mia, laughing at the scene before her, spun around to show off her hair- a French twist that set off both her face and crown perfectly.

"And, before you ask, Charlotte had that done ages ago," she added hurriedly as Clarisse raised an eyebrow at her. Both of them were understandably wary about Paolo after his last publicity announcement of 'outing' Mia before Clarisse had been ready, thus they made sure all three of them signed confidentiality agreements before they even laid eyes on the Queen.

Clarisse sighed as she sat down in the proffered chair- although she was used to many years of being made up by professionals, always looking her best, she sometimes got sick of always being made up, always being perfect for everyone….Sometimes she felt as though the only one who ever saw her being herself was Joseph… Deep down, she was a very private person, but it sometimes saddened her that people would never see her other than perfect, calm, somewhat distant and often cold…because she really wasn't like that…

Paolo was finished and gone within half an hour as two sets of maids helped both Mia and Clarisse into their dresses. Mia was wearing a simple pink, off the shoulder taffeta dress with a delicate pink pattern embroidered on the bodice, several layers of tulle underneath the skirt, and very little jewellery. Clarisse herself was wearing her favourite blue silk dress, complete with several layers of tulle under the skirt, elbow length sleeves, and delicate embroidery on the bodice. She was wearing a little more jewellery, but she usually preferred to keep it simple, and white gloves- always a necessity when attending balls, and she was glad that Mia agreed with the custom.

She looked at herself in the mirror with a look of tenderness- she hadn't worn this dress in over ten years, but it was still one of her most favourite dresses…of course, knowing some of the catty women attending tonight, there would be complaints that the Queen was recycling dresses, but this dress…this dress was special to her, she thought with a warm smile as Mia joined her at the mirror.

"I last wore this dress ten years ago," she said nostalgically as Mia turned, looking shocked.

"Why? This dress is beautiful….and it sets off your eyes beautifully…all blue eyed people should wear blue," Mia said as she stood beside Clarisse, looking at the dress in the mirror. Clarisse smiled fondly over at the tall young woman standing beside her- she had never imagined how close their relationship had gotten over the years…but she knew that she couldn't imagine her life without Mia in it.

"I don't know why I don't wear it….it's one of my favourite dresses….I guess I'm just worried that people might talk about me re-wearing clothes…it's not fitting for a Queen to re-wear clothes, for some of them."

"But re-wearing clothes is fun!" Mia looked shocked. "And I don't know why they're so disapproving…it's saving money to recycle outfits…well, I'm going to re-wear my outfits, and I don't care what they say!"

Clarisse laughed- Mia made a lot of sense, and she herself preferred to recycle clothes…some of her favourite memories were attached to some of those outfits!

"Anyway," Mia continued. "I know how you feel….my first ball dress is still one of my favourites, even though I haven't worn it since then," Mia said tenderly, looking down at her present dress. "But that was such a special night…."

"Yes it was…it's understandable why you should keep that dress as a favourite…it was a memorable night," Clarisse said wryly with a chuckle…..

_The Independence Day Ball had been held in San Francisco, brought forward a couple of weeks to include the introduction of the new Crown Princess, and it had had plenty of surprises that neither Clarisse or Charlotte had planned on, including a heavy thunderstorm, Baron Von Trokan trying to steal one of the priceless vases on the side table, or the almost 'non-appearance' of Mia. Luckily, she turned up safe and sound, although drenched, clad in jeans and looking rather sheepish._

_Clarisse, although a little disappointed but understanding why Mia couldn't do it, had been prepared to tell everyone about Mia's decision, had nearly burst out laughing when she saw Mia. Charlotte had been desperately squeezing the water out of her hair into a glass, and Joseph was encouragingly pushing her on the stage, but Clarisse managed to keep her laughter under control. She know recognised herself in Mia (as Joseph had tried to tell her several days previously)…so much so that she remembered that she, as a young girl, had shown up at one of her father's (who had been Prime Minister at the time) afternoon teas completely covered in mud! But one glance in Mia's face told Clarisse that they had more in common that she had realised!_

_After Mia's announcement, Charlotte hurried Mia upstairs to be cleaned and dressed while, following at a slower pace, Joseph had told Clarisse what had happened in the past hour._

"_So she was out in this dreadful thunderstorm, ready to run away, but then decided to come here?" Clarisse asked incredulously, slowly sinking into a chair as Joseph stood watching her._

"_Yes…she found that letter Phillipe had slipped in the diary and I think it gave her some courage…"_

_  
"Yes, I remember Phillipe showing me the letter…I've forgotten what it said but, knowing Phillipe, it would have been positive._

"_Yes…she had changed her mind…I knew she wouldn't let you down," he sat down beside her, and took one of her gloved hands in his, squeezing reassuringly._

"_I know…I had the feeling that something had changed…but," she took a deep breath in before letting it out, and giving him a slightly shaky smile. "She did give me a fright…"_

_  
"Exactly what her father would have done," he teased in a low voice, and she smiled at him before they heard movement in the next room, and Joe quickly dropped her hand as Charlotte emerged from the room._

"_Presenting Her Royal Highness Princess Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi," Charlotte said with a proud smile before stepping aside to reveal Mia standing there, a shy smile on her face, as both Joseph and Clarisse gasped. _

_Mia looked stunning in a strapless white ball dress, with a flowered pattern on the bodice of the dress. She looked young and shy as she stood there, straight and tall (as per Clarisse's lessons, Clarisse thought with a grin), Clarisse's former tiara perched comfortably on her head._

"_Well…do I pass?" she asked timidly, before Joe broke the moment by walking over and giving her a gentle kiss on her gloved hand._

"_You look beautiful, Your Highness."_

"Your Highness," Mia giggled sheepishly for a moment. "It still doesn't feel real yet…"

"It will feel real once you get to Genovia," Joseph said with a wry grin, and Mia laughed at his joke before sobering up. 

"_And I could have missed out on all of this," she waved at her dress and around the room. "Thank you for coming to find me, Joe…I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up…maybe hitched a ride…But thank you, Joe…I really appreciate your help and support over the past few weeks…"she finished with a slight smile, and Joe cleared his throat several times, a clear sign that he was embarrassed._

"_It was no trouble at all, Your Highness…it has been a great honour to drive you around in the 'hearse'" he joked as they shared a smile, before he bowed to her and stepped next to Charlotte as Mia's eyes moved to Clarisse who, as yet, hadn't said a word._

"_Grandma…"she began shyly, saying the name Clarisse had waited almost sixteen years to hear…"Do I look alright?"_

"_I…well…" Clarisse stuttered, more than a little surprised at the tumult of emotions she was feeling towards this young lady, a granddaughter she hadn't seen in almost sixteen years…it was a surprise to feel so much love for this girl…her only granddaughter…but it felt completely natural._

"_You look more than alright," she managed to joke before turning serious. "You look absolutely beautiful…Your father would have been so proud of you…"_

_  
Clarisse hesitated for a moment before she walked forward and pulled the girl close for the second hug of the day. Although she was not accustomed to impulsively embracing people, she knew that Mia needed a hug only a grandmother could give…_

"_And I'm very proud of you," she whispered into Mia's ear, before pulling away to smile into the young, open and happy face of her granddaughter. Just then, a loud squawk came through on Charlotte's head piece._

"_Your Majesty…Your Highness…It's time for your entrance."_

_As Joseph and Charlotte led the way to the door, Clarisse turned to Mia with a smile._

"_Are you ready to make your first entrance?" Mia's beaming face told her what she was thinking, but Mia couldn't resist saying:_

_  
"Bring it on!"_

"Thankfully the next few Independence Day balls were a little less fraught with excitement," Clarisse joked as she walked away from the mirror.

"Well, I had to make my first one memorable," Mia jested in return as she put a silver necklace around her neck while watching her reflection in the mirror. Clarisse laughed.

"That's exactly the same thing your father would have said!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Charlotte poked her head around the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that it's almost time for your entrance," before she disappeared out the door. Lily and Helen, who had been sitting quietly while the other two got ready, got up.

"We'll see you in there," Lily said as they made their way to the door. Clarisse watched as Mia started to unconsciously pace the room, and Clarisse gently took one of her hands as she passed by.

"Are you nervous about going in there?" she asked as Mia stopped, and sat down next to her.

"A little," Mia said with a sheepish grin. "I don't know why…I've done this so many times, and usually on my own…but this is different…"

"It does get better over time," Clarisse said sympathetically, remembering her own early Independence Day balls that she had to attend. Rupert had, at that time, been more that supportive, sensing her shy personality needed boosting, and he had been wonderful during their first few years as newlyweds…but he had then became gradually more and more distant…but, by then, Joseph had been there, giving her encouraging smiles before she entered the ballroom…

"I didn't like it either, at first, but things got a little easier as time went on…"

"I can imagine who helped with that," Mia said with a sly grin, and Clarisse ignored her comment.

"But you're young, and it's understandable that you're nervous now…but, I promise you, it does get better."

"Thank you…now we'd better go," Mia added with a grin as there was a second knock on the door….

* * *

"_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much"_

After the guards announced the arrival of Clarisse and Mia, the doors slowly opened and the two most influential women in Genovia made their entrance, smiling regally to their waiting guests. Joseph, arriving several minutes earlier, watched with a proud smile as Mia and Clarisse made their way to greet Sebastian Motez and his wife.

He watched Mia for a little while, and was pleased to see how much more confident and self assured she was….the first entrance to her first ball had been different, but she was no longer the shy and awkward teenager that had walked in with Clarisse in San Francisco. She was a stunning looking young woman, and she clearly looked relaxed as she made her way down the line, greeting guests and stopping to chat to those she knew well. Joseph was proud of her…and he had no doubt that she would make a fine Queen.

But while he was undoubtedly proud of Mia, and knew that she was one of the most beautiful in the room, there was only one woman in the room that he really had eyes for…Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi…he loved everything about her- the way she moved, she way she smiled, the way she looked interested in each and every person she greeted…he could spend all day just watching her…and, for a long time, he had, while secretly nursing feelings that he thought were hopeless…It had been one of the most wonderful days in his life when she admitted she felt the same way about him…

He glanced around for a moment, suddenly aware of everyone else in the room, but noticed that there was a difference between Clarisse and the rest of the women in the room. While most of the women were dripping in jewels, wearing very expensive gowns and were very heavily made up with elaborate hairstyles, the one that attracted and kept his attention was dressed in a relatively simple blue silk dress, jewellery kept to an absolute minimum, and her makeup and hair were much more simpler…But there was a glow about Clarisse that none of the other women possessed…she was simply unique, something for which Joseph would be always grateful.

Just watching her move from man to man, greeting them, reminded him of the first time he had seen her at a ball…..

_Joseph had been working at the palace for nearly six months when the King decided to hold a ball, simply for the fun of it, for parliament and the aristocracy of Genovia. According to rumors, Joseph had heard that there were at least 1000 people in attendance, with at least three security men attached to both Their Majesties. Joe himself was working for Her Majesty, and had been since he had first joined the palace, so it was natural that he was one of the three assigned to keep in close contact with the Queen… He had been training for the first few months, and had only recently joined Her Majesty's team, and he was more than a little terrified about being so close to the Queen…_

_Joe had only seen her from a distance for most of the six months he had been working there, but he had been mesmerized by how beautiful she was…he estimated that she was about 28 or 29, a little younger than himself, and while she had been married to the Crown Prince, now King, of Genovia for almost 11 years, she didn't look her age. It was a little surprising to realise that she was also a mother, while Prince Pierre being almost 9, while Prince Phillipe was 7…_

_He had been down in the ballroom when Their Majesties had made their entrance, and then Joe, along with two others, kept a close eye on the Queen, while trying to be unobtrusive in the crowd. Joseph was more than a little overwhelmed by the surroundings- the women were dressed in grand outfits, jewels galore, while the men were clad in tuxedos…there were so many people, so many waiters with trays of entrees and champagne, the orchestra in the corner of the ballroom…his mind almost boggled at the grandeur of the ball… _

_But he couldn't believe his eyes when he finally laid eyes on the Queen, who was greeting guests with her husband at the bottom of the stairs. She looked stunning in a pale pink silk dress, with lots of hoops underneath, he surmised, and some extremely pretty jewels…but it was more than that…she was glowing…she had a charm about her that seemed to attract everyone, although she was rather reserved compared to her jocular husband. _

_They finally greeted their last guests, and then Rupert escorted her into the middle of the dance floor for their first dance of the evening. They made an attractive couple as they waltzed their way around the dance floor, the rest of the guests watching in awe, but Joe noted a little discord when the dance ended, when Rupert unceremoniously switched from his wife to the next woman, while Clarisse was standing there for a moment before the Prime Minister stepped up to dance with her. But, for an instant, Joseph was filled with compassion for a woman who had a clearly disinterested husband…the look on her face for a split second made his heart break._

_The evening went swimmingly, but there was a moment of panic when, at midnight, it was discovered that the Queen was missing._

"_I'll check outside," Joseph volunteered quickly. "I'll radio in if I find her," and dashed off after his superior gave him the all clear. She wasn't in the garden, or out the front, but when he peered out through the empty hallway leading out onto another balcony, he spotted the familiar pink silk dress standing over at the balcony._

"_I've found her," he whispered quickly into his radio, before stepping timidly out onto the balcony. "Your Majesty?"  
"Yes?" Clarisse said quietly, not turning from the balcony, and Joseph was forced to walk almost up to her. He was surprised to feel his body slightly shaking with nerves…he hadn't been alone with Her Majesty ever…_

"_Your Majesty?" he repeated softly, and she finally turned around to face him, and the look he saw on her face took his breath away. Although she usually had a calm composure, tonight the mask had been stripped away…there were tears sparkling in her big blue eyes, and tears on her cheeks…she looked as though she was in pain._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to disturb you…"Joe, feeling like an utter fool for intruding in her private misery, stuttered and began backing away, but Clarisse held up her hand._

"_It's alright…I just needed a few moments outside…it has been a big evening, and…" she trailed off, biting her lip and struggling to contain her emotions._

"_I was just sent to find you…but I'll wait inside until you're ready, ma'am," he said politely, but she stopped him._

"_Thank you for coming to find me…I should be alright in a moment," she looked helplessly around for a moment before Joseph handed her his handkerchief. "Thank you," she said gratefully, accepting it with a trembling hand. _

_"You're Joseph, aren't you? I can remember meeting you at orientation."_

_  
"Yes I am, Your Majesty," Joseph said, very surprised that she could remember that, and it must have shown on his face as she gave him a small smile._

"_You seem surprised that I remembered your name."_

"_Yes, I am," he said honestly, astonished that he was actually talking to her…and feeling comfortable doing so! "There were at least 150 at that orientation."_

_  
Clarisse gave an enigmatic smile as she handed him his handkerchief, but he waved it away._

"_I have had a lot of training to remember people's names…I would be extremely shocked if I didn't remember your name…Who are you working for here at the palace?"_

"You, Your Majesty."

"Well," Clarisse said with a warm smile. "I will have to keep an eye on you…I think you're going to do very well here…Thank you for just now…and…I hope you won't tell anyone you saw me like this…"

"I promise, Your Majesty," he said, and she smiled again before she walked back inside, Joseph four or five steps behind her. 

"They both look beautiful tonight, don't they?" he was brought out of his daydream by Charlotte's voice from his side. He shook his head quickly, and then turned to look at her.

"I'm sorry, I missed that?"

"I said they both look beautiful tonight, don't they?" Charlotte repeated with a smile- she could tell that he had been daydreaming about Clarisse...they were so sweet the way they acted about each other…

"Yes, they do," he said quickly, glancing around to see where they were, and saw that they were both on the dance floor, Mia with Prime Minister Motez and Clarisse with one of the older members of parliament.

"That must be boring for them to do all night," he said as he accepted a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter. Having attended many, many balls in his lifetime, the grandeur and excess no longer boggled Joseph's mind…it was a minor price to pay to live in the palace….

"Clarisse has been used to it for a long time, and Amelia will get used to it," Charlotte said as they watched the two women dancing on the floor. "But I've always admired Her Majesty for her stamina…she's never seen to be bored or uninterested when talking to anyone, and she always seems to have a smile on her face…"

"Having been Queen for a long time, she's had a lot of practice…but it has been hard for her to maintain the façade all the time," Joe said honestly, knowing that Charlotte would understand exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm glad she has you to support her, Joe," Charlotte said with a shy smile, blushing, as Joe turned to look at her.

"I'm not the only one who has been of significant support to her over the years, Charlotte," he said in a teasing voice.

Meanwhile, Clarisse was enjoying about her seventh or eighth dance around the floor with another member of parliament, but she was on the look out for Joseph. She hadn't seen him since she had arrived, and she wondered where he was. She spied him suddenly, over by the drinks table, talking to Charlotte, and for an instant, a jolt of jealousy coursed through her. It wasn't fair, Charlotte was talking to him, but she wasn't allowed to! They had made a promise not to spend the evening (or day) together, and it was killing her. She never realised how much she would miss him when he wasn't at her side….but tonight, seeing him chatting happily…she missed him more than ever.

But she was being silly, she told herself sternly as she nodded and smiled to her former dance partner, and accepted the next dance from another parliament member…It was only Charlotte, and Charlotte had no interest in Joseph…she was too interested in Joseph's right hand man, Shades… Still, she wished she didn't have to wait till the end of the evening for her dance with him….

To distract herself, she focused her eyes on Mia, who was chatting happily to one of the elderly members of parliament, and he didn't seem to mind the attention he was receiving. That was one of the best qualities about Mia- she had had some difficult moments in her life, and that only made her more empathetic to others less fortunate…not to mention the fact that she was a genuinely friendly girl. Clarisse could still remember that first entrance in San Francisco….it had been a wonderful moment for the two of them….

"_So, how does this go?" Mia asked nervously as they ascended the stairs, Joseph and Charlotte only a few steps behind._

"_Just like what happened before- I give you my hand, you take it, and we walk in together. We are equals, Mia…both members of the royal family, and either current or future ruler of Genovia."_

_  
"But everyone's going to be watching me," Mia said a little fretfully as they arrived at the closed ballroom doors, and Charlotte went to give Sebastian the signal. Clarisse turned with a warm smile, and took Mia's gloved hands in hers._

"_You are going to be fine, Mia…you did so well with that speech, and this is even less stressful than that. All this is is a simple introduction of the new Princess of Genovia. I know you can do this, and you do too," Clarisse said firmly, wanting to give her another hug, but time and her own reserve prevented it. _

_As Mia turned to smooth her skirt down, Clarisse glanced over at Joseph, who smiled happily and encouragingly at her, as he had been doing for many of her entrances for the past twenty years…She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't in the background…_

"_Presenting Her Majesty Clarisse Renaldi, Queen of Genovia, and Her Royal Highness, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Princess of Genovia," came the call from inside as Clarisse offered her hand, and Mia took it as they shared a warm look, before the doors opened and they found themselves facing an enormous group of people, who had made a wide path for them._

_As they walked inside, people bowing or curtseying right and left, Clarisse glanced over at Mia for a moment and felt proud…Mia was absolutely radiant as she smiled at everyone, before glancing over at Clarisse for a moment. Clarisse was overwhelmed with pride and love for Mia and a little grief mixed in with her pleasure…if only her father had been here to see this!_

* * *

"_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone _

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he take you home, you must tell him no_

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_Save the last dance for me."_

It was finally midnight when Clarisse and Mia managed to finish dancing with all of the members of parliament in attendance, as well as several other important men in attendance, and they were now free to do what they wished. While Mia headed in the general direction of Lily, Helen and a certain young Lord Devereaux who she had been looking for all evening, Clarisse discreetly wandered out onto the balcony and stood at the edge, gazing up at the star filled night. It had been a wonderful evening, and she knew that Mia would be alright…she had been Queen for little over two weeks, but Clarisse had no doubt that next year's Ball would be as wonderful…it was now time to pass over to another generation, she thought with a smile…she was beginning to get a little tired…but, more importantly, she was wondering where her husband was….

"Here I am for my dance…finally," a voice said behind her, and she turned to see Joseph standing there. She gave him a warm smile as she began to take off her gloves, Joseph following suit. As she placed her gloves on a nearby ledge, she glanced down at her left hand and her eyes met the simple wedding and engagement rings on her ring finger…they meant the world to her…and it meant even more that he was wearing a wedding band as well….

"I want to…after all, I am off the market…and I'm proud to be a married man," he had explained to her when she had asked, and she had nearly been in tears when he had told her.

"I've always liked this dress," Joseph said as he looked down at her dress, and gently touched her sleeve with one hand.

"You always looked so beautiful in it…and it matched your eyes perfectly…I always thought you looked best in blue…" he trailed off as he leaned over and kissed her gently.

"This is my favourite dress too….this was the dress I was wearing the night we had…."

"Our first kiss," Joe finished her sentence with a tender smile.

_Clarisse shifted slightly in her chair and glanced around the room- it had been a long dinner, and she was longing to be able to go to bed but, while Rupert was still happily chatting with everyone, she had to stay put. She sighed heavily and accepted another cup of tea from the waiter nearby, her eyes moving around the room. Her eyes came to stop on Joseph, standing unobtrusively in the corner, and her mouth twitched slightly- he looked as bored as she felt! She had been attending these state dinners for many years, but it never ceased to amaze her how boring they got, the longer the evening went on._

_Just then, Rupert stood up…so suddenly that the guards, who had been half asleep, almost fell off their seats in shock._

"_I'm going for a walk in the garden…if anyone would care to join me..?" he said winningly, smiling, and some of the other men agreed. Clarisse sighed inwardly- she was in no mood to walk around the garden with a bunch of tipsy men. Rupert stopped by her side for a moment, and leant over._

"_You don't have to come with us, my dear…You might as well go to bed," he whispered into her ear before softly kissing her cheek, and standing up again._

"_Thank you," Clarisse smiled gratefully before he left, followed by much of the group of men. She sighed, watching them leave, and then silently rejoiced- she was free to go to bed!_

"_You look as bored as I felt," she murmured in an undertone as she passed by Joseph on her way out the door, and he only chuckled sheepishly. However, once she stood outside the ballroom, she suddenly didn't feel tired…she felt like going for a walk._

"_Joseph," she said, spinning around so fast that she almost collided with Joseph. "I don't suppose you would like to go for a walk now?"_

"Now?" he looked slightly surprised, much to Clarisse's amusement, before he quickly covered up. "I would be delighted…but where would we go, so we don't run into the others?"

"I know for a fact that Rupert and the other men will be out the front, before going into his study for some brandy…I think the garden will do nicely," she beamed, happy to be free of her obligations and, if she was really honest with herself, happy to be alone with Joseph. 

_They walked slowly out the palace, and down the stairs into Clarisse's garden. Clarisse breathed in the scent of her flowers, and sighed happily._

"_This is such a wonderful place to be…" she said as she gazed around at the darkened rose and flower beds. "I always love coming out here…"_

"_It really is beautiful out here," Joe said, well aware that it sounded dry as soon as it came out. Clarisse turned to him with a wide smile, and took his hand in hers._

"_I know what you mean…" she trailed off as they began walking down to the pagoda, and sat down on the bench there. As they sat there, listening to the evening sounds, Clarisse rested her head on Joseph's shoulder with another happy sigh._

"_Happy?" Joe asked, loving her head on his shoulder…_

"_Very," Clarisse affirmed as she lifted her head and turned to look at him. _

_"Why am I always happy when I'm with you?"_

_  
"I guess I must be one of those men who charm women easily," Joseph joked, and Clarisse joined in his laughter. _

"_Seriously, though, you're one of the few that really gets me…and I don't know why," she looked over at him seriously, aware of the chemistry between them._

"_I don't know why, either, but you're the one woman who really gets me," he replied, leaning over a little closer to her…She moved closer to him…they were both aware that there was something about to happen between them…_

_Joseph paused just before their lips met, unsure about whether to proceed or not, but Clarisse looked at him tenderly, a loving smile on her lips, and he knew what he had to do…_

_The kiss was wonderful…sweet, sensuous, passionate and tender all in one…he had always imagined what it would be like to kiss her, but this surpassed his wildest dreams and expectations… Clarisse, on the other hand, was melting…this was the man she was meant to kiss…even though she was married…one day, hopefully, Joseph would be the only man to kiss her…_

"_I love you," he said softly when they broke apart, although he was little unsure about how she would feel…_

"_I love you too," she said quietly in return, smiling at him tenderly, and moving close for another kiss………_

"I missed you so much today…especially after our walk in the garden…tell me, why did we agree to spend today apart…even though most people would expect us to be together?"

"I thought that Mia needed you more than me…after all, hosting your first Independence Day ball is an awfully big responsibility….

"But…"he trailed off as he touched her face with a smile. "I missed you too…."

"It really wasn't such a good idea, was it?" Clarisse smiled teasingly at him as she leaned over to kiss him again.

"No," Joe admitted sheepishly. "I really wanted to be by your side all night…."

"Well, let's make each other another promise- we won't spend any day apart, unless really necessary."

"What do you mean by necessary?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment…actually, it's not necessary for us to be apart at all….But" she added with a slightly seductive smile. "What do you think about my suggestion?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea…I promise I won't suggest this again!"

"I promise too…and I'm glad you said that it was your idea," Clarisse teased as Joe wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close for a long kiss.

"Now…it's time for the dance you promised me," he said with a chuckle when they broke apart, and she laughed at him.

"Alright…do you have any music…although I like not having any music…Wait," she cocked her head to one side. "I can hear a song playing in there…and guess what it's called….'Save the Last Dance for me," she smiled at Joseph before she moved closer into his arms.

"_You can dance- every dance with the guy_

_Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight._

_You can smile- every smile for the man _

_Who held your hand 'neath the pale moonlight._

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me._

_0000000000_

_Oh I know that the music's fine_

_Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun._

_Laugh and sing, but while we're apart_

_Don't give your heart to anyone._

_But don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me _

_00000000_

_Baby don't you know I love you so_

_Can't you feel it when we touch?_

_I will never never let you go_

_I love you oh so much_

_00000000_

_You can dance, go and carry on_

_Till the night is gone_

_And it's time to go_

_If he asks if you're all alone_

_Can he take you home, you must tell him no._

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me._

_0000000000_

'_Cause don't forget who's taking you home_

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darling, save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me_

_Save the last dance for me."_

"So…are you happy now?" Clarisse asked seductively, beaming happily up at him.

"Perfectly…"Joe said with a happy grin, and glanced at his watch. "It's almost one o'clock…and I still think the party is going on inside," he said after a pause, listening to the still loud music playing inside."

"But the best thing is that I don't have to be in there if I don't want to…"Clarisse said with a happy smile. "I have the best idea of what we can do now," she said with a grin, as Joseph looked slightly intrigued.

"Oh?"

"Let's go home," she said, brushing his lips with her own, before he kissed her properly.

"That sounds like the best idea I've heard all evening," Joe replied, as he offered her his arm, and she took it with a wide smile.


End file.
